Sin
by Mini Akuma
Summary: Bahkan cinta adalah sebuah dosa.


Sin

.

.

Rivaille Ackerman X Petra Ral

.

.

Terjebak. Sebuah kata yang menggambarkan seorang Kapten Muda Rivaille sekarang. Ia terjebak pada cinta. Cinta yang tak seharusnya tumbuh antara malaikat dan iblis. Seorang malaikat di surga sana telah menjeratnya, menjerat hati seorang iblis terkuat. Cinta terlarang ini tumbuh sendirinya seiring dengan seringnya ia melihat malaikat itu di perbatasan.

Perbatasan tersembunyi antara wilayah Eldia dan Marley.

.

.

.

Pulau Paradi kini berada dipendudukan dua ras, Eldia dan Marley. Meski sebenarnya telah banyak Marley yang pulang ke pulau mereka, beberapa masih bertahan di Paradi demi mempertahankan daerah jajahan mereka yang kaya hasil bumi ini. Sementara Eldia terus memukul mundur Marley dari Pulau Paradi. Eldia berusaha mempertahankan wilayah mereka dari Marley yang mencoba merebut bumi mereka. Tempat dimana dulu mereka melawan titan, kini mereka melawan manusia.

Namun dibalik itu semua,

Manusia terkuat Legion Scout telah dicuri hatinya oleh Putri Marley.

.

.

.

Erwin mendengus kesal. Komandan Legion Scout itu tahu betul bahwa salah satu anggota intinya tidak memperhatikan penjelasan strateginya dari tadi. Mata tajam yang biasanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama itu kini menerawang jauh. Seakan-akan hanya ada cangkang kosong melompong di sini, isinya sudah jauh melalang buana ke ujung dunia sana. Hanji juga menyadari hal itu. Ia mencoba menyadarkan Rivaille sebelum Komandan Phixis sadar.

Ia sudah menyikut Rivaille berulang kali namun ia hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dan dengusan. 25 detik berikutnya, Rivaille sudah kembali ke dunia angan. Hanji menepuk jidat. Ia sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya menegur Rivaille dari kegiatan melamunnya.

Sungguh sebuah perilaku yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan sisa keturunan Ackerman ini.

.

Rivaille terus memikirkan sosoknya. Rambut coklatnya, gaun putihnya, tapi lebarnya dan terpaan angin yang menghembus padanya saat itu. Benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna. Sayap kebebasan Rivaille ikut tertiup angin saat melewati makhluk indah itu. Meskipun diberi julukan Manusia Terkuat, Rivaille tetaplah manusia. Jika Tuhan menghendaki dia jatuh cinta, siapa yang bisa mencegahnya?

Bahkan ia sempat berhalusinasi Hanji adalah sosok sempurna itu. Beruntung dia cepat sadar. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

.

Erwin dan Rivaille berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gelap penjara bawah tanah. Tempat dimana tahanan perang dikurung. Wajah-wajah depresi menghiasi setiap bilik. Begitu suram dan mencekam. Belum lagi tahanan perang yang cacat karena serangan Titan Eren dan Titan Armin serta bom dan ranjau. Mereka begitu ketakutan mendengar suara dentuman. Bahkan bunyi gelas jatuh sekalipun. Benar-benar kacau.

Petugas yang berjaga di sana memberi hormat pada dua petinggi Legion Scout itu. Mata tajam Rivaille tak lepas dari mereka. Mereka berbincang tentang tahanan perang ini. Tentang mereka yang tak berhasil kabur saat kekuatan tentaranya melemah. Bahkan saat Marley juga menggunakan kekuatan titan untuk menyokong mereka. Eldia tetap menang kali ini. Mereka berhasil merebut Shiganshina kembali.

.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Marley menyerang Paradi demi sumber dayanya. Teknologi militer yang semakin berkembang memaksa Marley mencari lebih banyak sumber daya sedangkan sumber daya mereka sendiri sudah semakin menipis. Disaat yang bersamaan, Paradi yang dilindungi tiga dinding menyimpan banyak sekali sumber daya yang dibutuhkan Marley. Siasat merebut Paradi pun diluncurkan. Mereka akan memusnahkan manusia-manusia Paradi dan mengambil sumber dayanya. Tentunya sebelum mereka tahu bahwa ada Eren Yaeger dengan kekuatan Titan Penyerangnya.

Eren yang berada di bawah lindungan Rivaille berulang kali berusaha diculik oleh Titan Berarmor, Titan Colossal dan Titan Wanita namun selalu berhasil digagalkan oleh Kemiliteran Eldia. Eren adalah titik terang cahaya masa depan umat manusia.

Namun bagi Rivaille, sosok sempurna diperbatasan itu adalah titik terang hidupnya.

.

Penjelajahan kali ini, Legion Scout kembali harus menyisir di perbatasan. Rivaille berharap ia dapat menemui sosok itu lagi. Sosok sempurna yang menyilaukan matanya. Iris tajam itu terus menyusuri dinding perbatasan, namun nihil. Sosok itu tak ada di sana. Semangatnya sia-sia.

Karena melamun, Rivaille terpisah jauh dari formasi. Agak bingung, ia tidak tahu harus ke mana mengarahkan kudanya. Salah langkah ia bisa meledak di tempat.

Namun kesalahan tidak selalu pahit. Kesalahannya kali ini berbuah manis. Dia bertemu dengan sosok itu saat menyusuri jalan kembali. Sosok yang saat itu tengah memetik bunga. Berdiri tenang di kawasan tersembunyi perbatasan Marley dan Eldia. Seakan-akan di dunianya tak pernah ada perang, yang ada hanya kedamaian dan keindahan. Seindah dirinya.

Mata coklatnya menangkap sosok Rivaille di atas kudanya.

"Halo?" Suara manis itu menggetarkan Rivaille hingga ke jantung. Tulang pendengarannya seakan dimanja oleh kapas-kapas lembut.

"Halo." Rivaille membalas singkat sapaan manis tersebut.

"Namaku Petra, dan kau?" Putri manis itu mendekat.

"Ackerman, Rivaille Ackerman."

Putri manis itu nampak sedikit terkejut. "Bukankah kau yang dijuluki manusia terkuat itu? Keturunan Ackerman yang luar biasa."

"Tidak perlu melebih-lebihkan."

"B-baiklah. Maaf tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi." Senyum manis itu perlahan menjauh darinya.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Prajurit Legion Scout nampak panik dan lega saat melihat Rivaille kembali ke markas dengan selamat. Mereka menduga Rivaille terpisah jauh dan ditangkap oleh Marley atau lebih buruknya, dibunuh. Marley tahu bahwa Rivaille merupakan salah satu musuh berbahaya. Ackerman yang berbahaya itu adalah produk cadangan titan. Tersisa dua dari mereka, Mikasa Ackerman dan Rivaille Ackerman. Namun tersisa Rivaille yang dapat meneruskan keturunan Ackerman karena setelah menikah, Mikasa akan mengikuti marga suaminya dan meninggalkan marga Ackermannya. Meski begitu, Ackerman tetaplah Ackerman.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bertubi datang menyerang Rivaille yang baru masuk ke markas. Tentu saja rekan-rekannya khawatir. Bahkan Zeke menemui kata 'jera' untuk bertemu Ackerman yang satu ini. Tentu Rivaille adalah salah satu aset berharga Eldia.

Namun, aset berharga bagi Rivaille adalah _Petra_.

.

Hari-hari Rivaille diisi oleh Petra. Semua bayangan di dunia seakan berbentuk Petra.

Petra, Petra dan Petra.

Baru kali ini ia merasa seperti ini. Perasaan aneh yang terus-menerus menyerangnya. Perasaan yang lebih baik daripada kembali ke dinding hidup-hidup. Dan perasaan yang lebih sakit daripada bertempur dengan Beast Titan. Terlampau aneh untuk dimengerti. Semua perasaan ini campur aduk. Tapi yang paling jelas dibenaknya adalah sosok Petra. Obsesi yang aneh. Melebihi obsesinya untuk memusnahkan Marley dari dunia ini. Kenapa Tuhan memberinya perasaan semacam ini?

.

Legion Scout kembali melaksanakan ekspedisi ke luar dinding. Memeriksa apakah ada Marley yang menyusup dan mencoba memata-matai mereka. Dan lagi, mereka menyusuri sampai ke perbatasan tersembunyi. Dimana Rivaille kembali bertemu sosok cahayanya. Petra yang berjalan perlahan di perbatasan. Bersama angin yang menerpa rerumputan.

 _Indah_.

Rivaille terhenti. Sosok itu juga ikut menatapnya diikuti seukir senyum yang manis. Sekali lagi hati Rivaille tersentak. Perasaan aneh itu semakin membesar. Seakan tubuhnya bisa meledak saat ini juga. Onyxnya terpaku pada iris coklat menenangkan itu.

"Rivaille Heichou! Kita harus bergegas!" Armin meneriaki pria pendek itu dari jauh. Rupanya lagi-lagi ia mengacaukan formasi.

Matanya sempat menangkap isyarat ucapan tanpa suara dari Petra—

" _Berusahalah!_ '"

.

"Rivaille Heichou sudah jatuh cinta."

Erwin menatap tajam Armin yang mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan berapi-api. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Rivaille menatap perempuan itu.

"Tatapan yang sama yang diberikan Mikasa pada Eren." Lanjut Armin.

Pemimpin Scout Legion itu merenung. Ia juga menyadari perbedaan perilaku Kapten Muda itu akhir-akhir ini. Meski agak tersembunyi, namun siapa saja bisa melihat perubahan sikapnya. Bagaimana dia mengacuhkan penjelasan formasi dan lalai dalam menjaga Eren, sedangkan siapapun tahu bahwa Marley mengincar kedua kekuatan titan milik Eren.

Erwin merasa mereka sudah harus bertindak.

.

Rivaille melakukan kegiatan rutinnya—membersihkan markas. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui kebiasaan 'aneh' kapten muda ini? Siapapun tahu bahwa Rivaille adalah maniak kebersihan. Semua yang berada dalam pandangannya harus bersih sebersih mungkin. Kelak Rivaille pasti jadi ayah rumah tangga yang baik.

Ayah rumah tangga? Haha. Rivaille menggeleng. Tidak mungkin menusia terkuat Eldia menjadi ayah rumah tangga. Setidaknya di pasti akan mendapat tunjangan hidup nanti di masa tuanya dengan prestasi gemilang.

Matanya menatap nanar pada dinding perbatasan. Tempat dimana dia bisa melihat malaikat cantiknya, Petra. Suara manisnya, sosok indahnya dan senyum menawannya benar-benar telah mengacaukan hidup seorang Rivaille Ackerman. Ia hanya bisa berharap semua perang ini akan segera berakhir.

.

Pemuda pendek itu refleks menoleh saat didengarnya pintu dibanting. Menampakkan Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, Armin dan Hanji. Erwin yang tegas seperti biasanya, Hanji yang nampak khawatir serta Armin, Eren dan Mikasa yang terdiam.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Apa kalian tidak pernah diajari cara membuka pintu?"

"Levi!" Hanji menghampiri Rivaille dan menggenggam bahunya erat. "Beritahu yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ha?" Rivaille menatap Hanji tanpa ekspresi. "Hei, bodoh, memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan, hah?"

Erwin menyilangkan tangan di atas dada. "Berdasarkan informasi barisan tengah, kau sempat lengah saat ekspedisi kemarin."

Rivaille beralih menatap tajam Erwin.

"Kau hampir membuat kita kehilangan Eren _lagi_ , Rivaille." Erwin menunduk. Nampak frustasi. "Aku sudah berusaha memaklumi perilaku anehmu akhir-akhir ini, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau melalaikan tanggung jawabmu menjaga Eren."

"Tapi dia baik-baik saja."

"Eren hampir diculik. Ada pasukan Marley yang menyusup dan menyamar. Mereka membawa Eren saat kau lengah entah di mana."

Rivaille beralih menatap Eren. "Hei, bocah. Apa itu benar?"

Eren mengangguk.

Ah, Rivaille lupa. Ia begitu terpesona pada sosok itu hingga melalaikan tugasnya dan mengacaukan formasi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa malaikat kematian sudah dekat?" Hanji kembali meneriaki Rivaille.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Rivaille memalingkan pandangan.

.

"Erwin Kaichou! Rivaille heichou tidak ada dimanapun!" salah satu anggota Legion Scout melapor dengan terengah-engah.

Beberapa jam lalu, saat Hanji ingin memberitahukan laporan status keamanan dinding dari petugas Stationary Troops, ia tidak menemukan Rivaille di kamarnya, bahkan di gudang tempat ia menghabiskan waktu luang dengan bersih-bersih. Mendadak markas riuh karena mereka kehilangan kapten muda mereka. Seluruh anggota telah dikerahkan namun Rivaille tetap tak ditemukan.

"Erwin Kaichou!" Armin bergegas menghampiri Erwin. "Menurut perkiraanku, Rivaille Heichou pergi ke dinding perbatasan."

Erwin membelalak. "Hanji! Panggil timmu dan Tim Mikasa. Kita pergi ke dinding perbatasan sekarang juga!"

.

Rivaille berdecak. Untuk pertama kalinya dia membuat kesalahan sefatal itu, lalai dalam menjaga Eren. Padahal dia sendiri tahu bahwa Eren merupakan tanggung jawabnya. Ia sendiri yang membuat dan menerima tanggung jawab itu saat Eren diketahui memiliki kekuatan Titan. Bersama Tim Khusus Rivaille yang kini telah berkali-kali diganti anggotanya karena mati dimakan titan.

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Entahlah. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu. Perasaan aneh ini tekah membuatnya berubah dan perasaan aneh ini semakin aneh saat dia memikirkan sosok itu.

 _Petra._

Tanpa sadar dia mengumamkan nama itu. Nama sosok manis itu. Sosok yang telah membuatnya terjebak pada perasaan tak karuan yang menyenangkan. Rivaille merasa dia harus bertemu dengan sosok manisnya. Tak peduli ada-tidaknya ia di sana, ia akan tetap pergi dan menunggu sampai sosok itu muncul.

.

"Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya? Apa dia pikir Marley tak akan menyerangnya diam-diam di sana?" Hanji menggumam. Bagaimanapun juga, ia khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

Kuda-kuda terus berlari menyusul jejak Rivaille. Mereka akan menyelamatkan Kapten Muda itu bagaimanapun caranya. Rivaille benar-benar dibutakan oleh sosok itu.

.

Armin menyadari bahwa Rivaille tidak ada diformasi sejak tadi. Ia menarik tali kudanya dan melihat-lihat ke belakang. Namun, irisnya tak juga menemukan sosok pendek menakutkan itu. Armin berinisiatif kembali untuk mencari Rivaille. Hanji dan Erwin ada di barisan komando depan. Mikasa mengangguk dan akan menjaga Eren.

Pemuda blonde itu terus memacu kudanya menapaki jejaknya kembali. Berusaha melihat sekeliling mencari sosok Rivaille. Ia telah cukup jauh kembali namun tak kunjung menemukan Kapten Muda keturunan Ackerman itu.

"Rivaille heichou!" Armin berulang kali memanggil nama Rivaille namun tak ada sahutan. Ia kembali memacu kudanya sambil terus memanggil nama Rivaille.

Hingga Armin berhasil menemukan sang Kapten Muda, tidak jauh dari dinding perbatasan yang tersembunyi, tengah menatap sesosok perempuan di pintu dinding. Armin menyadari siapa perempuan itu.

 _Petra Ral_.

Ia pernah berhadapan dengannya di medan pertempuran. Keturunan Ral yang tak banyak diketahui orang. Tetapi Marley pasti tahu, Ral adalah salah satu petinggi kerajaan. Armin yang terpaku tak sempat memanggil perempuan itu. Petra telah berlalu ke dalam dinding setelah bertatapan lama dengan Rivaille.

"Rivaille heichou! Kita harus bergegas!"

Rivaille menghampirinya dan mereka kembali menuju formasi.

.

"Armin! Apa kau tahu perempuan yang saat ini ditemui Levi?" Hanji menatap Armin.

Armin nampak membelalak dengan mata menerawang. "Ya..." lirihnya. "—dia Petra Ral."

Erwin syok. Ia tahu siapa keturunan Ral. Eldia yang mengabdi setia pada Marley selama berabad-abad.

" _Pengkhianat_." Erwin mendesis.

.

Rivaille telah mencapai dinding. Matanya menyusuri sepanjang dinding. Mencari kalau-kalau sosok itu ada di sana. Berjalan-jalan atau sejenisnya. Namun nihil, ia tak menemui siapapun. Rivaille kembali memacu kudanya menyusuri dinding mencari-cari sosok itu. Ia tetap tak menemui apapun.

Rivaille terus menyusuri dinding berulang kali. Ia benar-benar berharap sosok itu ada di sana. Kemudian ia mendapati sosok itu di pintu dinding.

"Rivaille-san? Kenapa di sini?" Suara manis itu menyapanya.

"Petra." Rivaille turun dari kuda.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Petra mengulagi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Aku hnya ingin menemuimu." Rivaille menghampiri Petra di dinding perbatasan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Aku jenuh. Kuharap perang cepat berakhir."

Rivaille mengangguk. "Mau kutemani?"

.

"Lebih cepat! Tetap ikut jalur ini apapun yang terjadi!" Erwin berteriak sambil menembakkan sinyal untuk terus maju.

Mereka terus memacu kudanya. Cuaca dingin malam itu tak membuat mereka berhenti. Mereka harus menemukan Rivaille secepatnya.

"Erwin kaichou, kita sudah mendekati perbatasan!" Sebuah teriakan di garis depan diikuti pemandangan tembok besar tinggi tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Erwin memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berpisah. Dan mengendarai kuda sesenyap mungkin. Mengagetkan Rivaille dan sosok itu akan membuat rencananya hancur berantakan.

.

"Rivaille heichou pasti menemui sosok itu." Armin berdiri di tempatnya. "Kita harus menyusun strategi. Bisa saja Marley memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk membunuh Rivaille heichou."

Erwin termenung. Ia harus memikirkan cara secepatnya untuk menyelamatkan Rivaille dari ancaman Marley, meskipun mereka semua tahu, Rivaille Ackerman adalah manusia terkuat.

 _Meski begitu, manusia tetaplah manusia._

"Jika Marley menyerangnya dalam gelap, kita serang mereka dari bayangan mereka sendiri."

.

"Tak pernah kubayangkan bisa berjalan-jalan dengan manusia terkuat Eldia." Petra tersenyum.

Rivaille hanya memalingkan wajah seraya mendengus.

"Apa kau sedang dalam tugas? Dimana pasukanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membawa pasukanku."

"Ah, begitu. Manusia terkuat memang beda, ya?" Petra tertawa. Nyanyian dari surga.

.

"Tunggu!" Armin berbisik. "Ada orang Marley di sekitar kita. Jika kita salah langkah kita yang akan hancur di sini."

Erwin mengintip sekeliling. Orang-orang Marley berjaga di seluruh penjuru. Rivaille benar-benar sudah di kepung.

"Tetap jalankan formasi sampai ada dari mereka yang bergerak."

"Baik!"

.

Rivaille dan Petra terus berjalan-jalan menyusuri dinding perbatasan. Sambil sesekali mereka berbincang ringan tanpa memedulikan kewarganegaraan. Sesekali Petra tertawa mendengar ucapan Rivaille yang mana menurut Rivaille sendiri dia tidak sedang melucu. Namun diterimanya saja semua tawa indah itu. Nyanyian surga itu terlalu merdu di telinganya.

Rivaille spontan menoleh ke sekeliling. Ia baru saja mendengar suara dari dalam kegelapan sana. Mata tajamnya menjelajah ke dalam kegelapan.

.

"Nona Petra!" seorang prajurit Marley berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri satu-satunya keturunan Ral itu.

Petra menoleh, nampaknya prajurit ini membawa berita penting.

"Eldian bernama Rivaille Ackerman itu berada di samping dinding perbatasan yang tak terjangkau itu. Ia telah ada di sana untuk beberapa lama."

Petra sontak berdiri dan berlari menuju dinding yang dimaksud. Ia ikut memperhatikan musuh bebuyutan Marley itu mondar-mandir di sana berulang kali. Apa yang diinginkannya?

"Petra, sudah saatnya kau melakukan tugasmu."

.

Sekejap Erwin langsung menoleh kiri-kanan. Suara krasak-krusuk itu begitu dekat. Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa itu dari orang Marley yang tengah berjaga. Hanji sedaro tadi menyembunyikan khawatir. Tanpa sadar Rivaille kini menjadi umpan. Ia terus berharap mereka semua bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia mengalami ketakutan.

.

"Lumpuhkan keturunan Ackerman itu apapun yang terjadi. Persiapkan pasukan meriam di dinding perbatasan. Persiapkan prajurit dengan persenjataan lengkap." Tetua Ral itu memberi perintah pada prajurit-prajuritnya. Di sampingnya berjalan putri semata wayangnya. "Petra. Bersiaplah. Kau harus siaga menghadapi semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Bisa saja Ackerman itu membawa pasukan."

Petra mengangguk. "Baik, Ayah."

.

"Ada apa?" Petra ikut menatap sekeliling.

"AH, tidak. Kupikir tadi aku mendengar sesuat—"

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar.

"—aku memang mendengar sesuatu." Rivaille mendekati sumber suara itu dengan tangan siap di pedangnya. Perlahan, ia mendekat sambil menajamkan matanya, mencoba melihat apa yang ada di kegelapan sana.

.

"Tung—" Eren menunjuk tempat Rivaille sekarang. "—Dia mendekati pasukan Marley!"

"Tunggu dulu, Eren. Marley tidak akan seceroboh itu." Erwin mencoba menahan Eren yang hendak berlari ke sana. "Biarkan Rivaille tahu bahwa Petra membohonginya."

.

Rivaille mulai mengacungkan pedangnya. Perlahan ia semakin dekat dengan sumber suara. Pedangnya mulai menusuk masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

"AW!"

Rivaille tersentak ke belakang. Setelah suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, ia dibuat lebih kaget lagi oleh suara senapan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia terdesak.

.

"AW!"

Spontan Erwin menoleh. Pedang Rivaille mengenai prajurit Eldia. Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, mereka dibuat lebih terkejut lagi oleh suara senapan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Mereka dapat melihat bahwa Rivaille benar-benar terdesak. Hanji semakin panik.

"Erwin, kita harus bertindak."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Kita harus membuat Rivaille berada di posisi 'korban'."

.

"Hei, Petra. Apa ini? Apa maksudnya?"

Petra tersenyum. "Mungkin kau pernah dengar ceita tantang keluarga Ral yang berpengaruh di kerajaan?"

Rivaille memucat.

"Ral... adalah nama keluargaku. Petra _Ral_." Petra berjalan mengelilingi Rivaille. "Sudah lama ayahku mengincar manusia terkuat Eldia. Keturunan Ackerman yang hampir mengalahkan Zeke."

Rivaille benar-benar tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ia sudah dibohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaan?

Bagaimana hal bodoh itu bisa muncul lagi?

Bukankah ia sudah meninggalkan semua perasaannya bahkan rasa kemanusiaan?

Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh. Ditipu dan dipermainkan hal kecil seperti 'perasaan'.

"Bagaimana rasanya Tuan Muda Rivaille? Terjebak perasaan sendiri dan dibohongi. Jujur kupikir awalnya kau tidak akan tertarik padaku. Nyatanya kau malah tidak bisa melupakanku, ya?" Petra tertawa kecil. "Selamat datang di perangkap kecilku, Rivaille."

Rivaille terdiam. Dia tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi. Entah apa, tapi ia merasakan sakit luar biasa. Sakit yang tak bisa dilukiskan kata-kata. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

 _Inikah rasanya dikhianati?_

 _Tidak._

 _Hanya dia yang memiliki perasaan ini. Dari awal Petra tidak tampak 'menyukainya'._

 _Hanya dia yang mencintai Petra._

 _Hanya dia._

Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap keturunan Ral dihadapannya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sosok yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya. Yang mengganggu hidupnya.

Sosok yang ternyata _dicintainya_.

Sosok yang ternyata...

Musuhnya.

Rivaille mengangkat tangannya. Mencoba meraih sosok indah dihadapannya, namun yag ia terima adalah sebuah tembakan senapan. Semakin ia mendekat semakin gencar senapan itu mengarah padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, Petra—" Rivaille terduduk.

"—aku mencintaimu."

.

"MAJUU!" Teriakan Erwin membuat kaget para Marley.

Legion Scout sudah habis kesabaran melihat apten Muda mereka diperlakukan tidak pantas. Perang tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Marley yang berada di sana. Legion Scout berusaha menumpas Marley yang berada di sana.

"Levi!" Hanji menghampiri Rivaille yang terluka. "Bertahanlah!"

Suara-suara bising itu semakin lama semakin samar.

Dan semakin menghilang.

Seperti rasa cintanya.

.

Rivaille perlahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya di sampingnya Hanji yang tertidur lelap.

"Hei, Bodoh. Bangunlah." Rivaille menepuk kepala Hanji.

Hanji mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rivaille yang kini duduk di ranjangnya. "Oh? Kau sudah bangun? Akan kupanggilkan dokter dan Erwin." Hanji berlalu.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil. Luka-lukanya akan sembuh sebentar lagi. Beristirahatlah." Dokter mengakhiri sesi periksanya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Erwin menatapnya dari sudut ruangan.

"Sedikit lebih baik."

"Baguslah. Silakan beristirahat. Hanji akan menjagamu."

"Erwin."

Erwin menoleh.

"Bagaimana... Petra?"

Erwin sedikit tersentak, tapi dia bisa menguasai dirinya secepatnya. "Dia mati. Karena panik dan kaget, dia tertembak meriam pasukannya sendiri. Kudengar bahkan keluarga Ral diusir dari kerajaan." Erwin menghela napas. "Biarkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini Rivaille. Tidak ada gunanya menengok kebelakang terus-menerus. Kita harus memenangkan perang ini dan mempertahankan tanah kita." Erwin berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Rivaille terdiam. Perlahan bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

.

 _Aku sudah melakukan banyak dosa dengan membunuh manusia berbentuk titan. Tapi ternyata,_

 _bahkan cinta adalah sebuah dosa._

Sin, End.

 _loha! Akuma here. akuma balik dengan akun baru setelah akun lama bahkan gabisa ditemukan di mesin pencarian google. dulu akuma memakan username Little Akuma, yang pernah collab sama Crimson Emerald. semga kalian menyukainya. oh ya, daripada kopral, akuma lebih menyukai kapten, karena itu posisi Rivaille adalah Kapten Muda.  
_

 _tapi tentu saja,_

 _REVIEW._

 _sakam Dangdut_

 _Little Akuma ganti nama jadi Mini AKuma_


End file.
